


I Love You More Than Being a Sheriff

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Being a Sheriff

Rick walked into his and Daryl’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Daryl?” He and Daryl had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Daryl was still mad or not.

“Daryl?” Rick repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Daryl!? OPEN UP!” Rick mocked childishly.

“Rick shut up!” Rick smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Daryl was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Rick mocked. 

“I’m not!” Daryl yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Dixon!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN BEING A SHERIFF!” The door swung open. Daryl was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Rick couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Rick fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Daryl whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Daryl Dixon. I love you more than being a cop.” Rick stood up and opened his arms to Daryl. 

“Yay!” Daryl jumped into Rick’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
